1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solid oxide fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exemplary fuel cell system regarded as a conventional fuel cell system is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5381239. In this fuel cell system, a first heat exchanger exchanges heat between flue gas from a fuel cell module and reservoir water from a storage tank. The reservoir water is thus heated by the flue gas and supplied to a drainage system through a circulation line and a drainpipe. The flue gas, on the other hand, is cooled by the reservoir water, so that steam contained in the flue gas is condensed. The condensed water is supplied to a demineralizer through a supply pipe. The demineralized water is supplied to a fuel cell module as reforming water.